The Hand in the Sand
Details 17 thieving *Level 49 crafting |items=*A regular beer *About 150 coins *Two empty vials *Redberries *White berries *A lantern lens *5 earth runes *A bucket of sand. * Leather gloves *Access to Fairy Rings is a big help, but if not, Laws and moving your house to Brimhaven and using the spirit trees. Teleportation Jewellery: Ring of Dueling and a charged Amulet of Glory will be very useful running back forth between Yanille and Brimhaven}} Walkthrough Sandy Hand After starting the quest by talking to Bert (Yanille), you will receive a nasty hand. Hes afraid it will cause him some kind of trouble, and wants you to investigate it. He'll tell you to go talk to the captain of the guards. He hangs around the inn in Yanille. Take the hand to the captain of the guards in the Ye Olde Dragon Inn. He will ramble on and then he'll take a look at it if you have your regular beer. He will simply drop the hand in his beer, turning it into a beer soaked hand. Go to the magic guild (it's close by) and ring the bell to make Zavistic Rarve come out. Talk to him and explain the situation. He will tell you that this is the hand of one of his wizards. He'll ask you to see if Bert's working schedule has changed recently. Sandy the Slavedriver Return to Berts home, and talk to him again. He'll tell you that he works for Sandy Sand Co, which is based in Brimhaven. He'll give you a copy of his schedule and tell you that it hasn't changed recently, or so he thinks. (Or has it?) Now you need to head to Sandy in Brimhaven. If your house is not in Brimhaven, you can run to Port Khazard and charter there for a cost of 1600 coins. Sandy is located in the office just north-west of the Dead Man's Chest bar. In Brimhaven, you'll see Sandy in his office. You can talk to him first if you want, but you need not. Search his desk in the house to get Bert's old schedule. Read it and compare it to the other schedule to see that Bert has indeed been working longer hours. While you're here, pickpocket Sandy to find some sand in his pocket (You must be wearing leather gloves for this to work). Keep it. This will become important later on in the quest. Truth Serum Now you need to visit Bert once more. Talk to Bert in Yanille to find a scroll that appeared in his house recently. It appears normal, but do not throw it out. Take the scroll to Zavistic Rarve to learn that it's a mind altering scroll, and it was a trick to change Berts hours without having to pay him more money. Now that you know that Sandy is behind it, you need to first get Betty in Port Sarim to make you a truth serum, then videotape Sandy using the orb that you're given while he's on the serum. Take a vial, redberries, whiteberries, a lantern lens, and the sand pickpocketed from Sandy's pocket with you to Betty's magic shop in Port Sarim. Alternatively, take these things plus an extra empty vial to Zavistic Rarve and he will teleport you directly to Betty's shop. Betty will take the vial and give you a sample bottle of water. You need to add redberries, then whiteberries to make pink dye. Once you've made some, use it on your lantern lens to dye it pink in color. Talk to Betty again. Then stand in the doorway and shine your lens at the counter to fill up a vial with truth serum (to do that just use it on the counter while standing in the correct place). You now need a personal item from Sandy to fill up the vial. Talk to Betty again to use the sand you previously found in Sandy's pocket. Give it to Betty to finish the serum. Back in Brimhaven talk to Sandy. Get him distracted, use the Serum on his coffee while he's looking out the window. Then activate your orb and talk to him. He'll confess that he bribed a wizard to put a mind altering spell on Bert. He then changed Bert's schedule so that he'd work longer for the same pay. Afterwards, Sandy killed the wizard so that he wouldn't have to pay him, then he buried parts of him in all of the sandboxes around RuneScape. And Sandy said, "Drat- foiled again!" Back in Yanille, talk to Zavistic Rarve. Give him five earth runes and a bucket of sand. He will then cast a spell on all of the sandboxes around RuneScape so that they'll fill themselves, and give the workers a large compensation. Then go to Entrana. Talk to Mazion by the sandpit to get the dead wizard's head. Give this to Zavistic Rarve. He'll tell you that it belongs to Clarence. Reward * 1 quest point * 9000 crafting experience * 1000 thieving experience * Able to buy pink dye from Betty * A secret reward from Bert - He simply loves sand, and wasn't in the job for the money. He will ship 84 buckets of sand to your bank if you talk to him after the quest. This can be done once per day (UTC). Hand in the Sand